User blog:Bennlimos/HxH Questions
Hello everyone. It's been a while. And it's gonna take a while before we see new contents so we'll have to regurgitate the ones we have several times just to have our fill of HxH. Sadly even the new shows I watched after HxH have also ended recently (Parasyte, Tokyo Ghoul). Anyway, I'm back for more topic discussions and I hope you'll have time to answer each of them. If you want to provide your answers for the earlier Q&A's, feel free to click on the link down below. 1) Are specialist abilities independent of aura volume? Or do you think it still requires that one maintains a great amount of aura to activate an ability? For example, Pitou stated that activating Dr Blythe requires almost all of the royal guard's nen. On the other hand, Alluka doesn't seem to have much aura in her but when he healed Gon, there was a large amount of aura shown and felt by everyone. 2) This question is slightly related to question number 1. If Pakunoda would fight Knuckle, and let's say she has enough martial arts skills to at least last a considerable amount of time, how fast or how long do you think it would take for APR to put her into zetsu state, given that she's a specialist? 3) I've seen some people complaining about Rielvhelt's claim in episode 34, he said that the combined voltage of his Thunder Snake ability was 1million volts yet Killua survived it. Do you think that was an exaggeration on Rielvhelt's part? If not, can you explain the logic behind it? 4) Even during the hunter exam, Hisoka was already a member of the spider. Why do you think he considered kurapika to become a valuable partner, in his goal to isolate Chrollo from the Troupe knowing how powerful their members are. Wasn't it too early for Hisoka to decide whether or not Kurapika would be of help to him? Even with Kurapika's grudge against the spider, I didn't see Kurapika as a valuable help for Hisoka at that time. Did he simply predict Kurapika's potential? Or he was just being playful back then not knowing that things would turn out to be more interesting? 5) I know this is a silly question but just for the heck of it, during the York New City arc, when they badly need money for the auction, why do you think Leorio didn't suggest to the group to just sell Killua's family photos for quick cash? Do you think that's too offensive to ask of a friend even at their kind of situation back then? 6) During the battle between Uvo and kurapika, it's interesting how the boulders behind Uvo shattered when he shifted from 50% to his 100%. Given the effect it made to his surroundings, how much would you quantify Uvo's aura unit? Coz I mean, no one has ever shown a similar feat, not even Youpi - not exactly. (For example, Morel is said to have 70,000 according to Knuckle how much do you think Uvo had)? 7) Episode 51, where do you think Chrollo got his Ben's Knife that he used against Silva? Do you think it was under his clothes all the time or do you think it was an item he got from his previous kills? 8) When kurapika claimed the scarlet eyes after winning the auction, pakunoda was standing behind the announcer, although only her legs and feet were visible. How come Pakunoda didn't recognize him? The announcer even spoke out loud that he's from the Nostrade family. 9) Just a thought here... In episode 36, @21:50, notice the moon? It appears that they're not on earth as it is clearly nighttime but the moonlight is blocked by another space object. I don't know if the moon was anime only but if you're an animation supervisor, you'd correct something like that to prevent wrong assumptions. Previous blogposts: Set 9 Set 8 Set 7 Set 6 Set 5 Set 4 Set 3 Set 2 Set 1 Category:Blog posts